Myself Yourself: Afterwards
by tsaieric
Summary: Based on the original of the anime Myself; Yourself, the PS2 game of Myself; Yourself. Summary: Sana has a bad dream about Nanaka being with someone else as he prepares to propose to her. How will this change everything as secrets are revealed?
1. Prologue “Bad Dream”

Disclaimer: All characters and plot of Myself; Yourself belongs to Regista and Yeti. Also, this story contains major spoiler for the PS2 version of Myself; Yourself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myself; Yourself

Afterwards

Prologue "Bad Dream"

I walked off the bus as I stepped onto the land of my hometown. It had been a year since I left Sakuranomori and went to college. It had also been months since I last heard from my childhood friends._ Hai, boku no osanajimidachi_.

Of course, I am very excited to see them. Thus, I proceeded forward as I thought them and the memories I had shared with them.

However, just as I walked something caught my eyes. It was a man and a woman whom I both know embracing each other.

In an instant, emotions flooded my mind. They are all sort of emotions such as anger, jealousy, and most of all regret. With each passing second as the emotion grew stronger, my vision slowly faded away into darkness.

To be continued…

1st Edit: 02/29/2008

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello, it is been a while since I last published anything. Anyway, this is based off of the game version of Myself; Yourself. This is actually a continuation of Sana side' Nanaka end and using first person perspective of Hidaka Sana. The dream sequence is actually from Syusuke side's Nanaka route. Oh, yes there is Syusuke side's Nanaka route and furthermore, you have to clear it to get Sana side Nanaka good end. This fan fic is my explaination on why the player needs to play Syusuke's side Nanaka route to get to good ending. Anyway good luck, I will post more as time goes on. Feel free to PM me for any question concerning my stories.

Japanese Translation:

_Hai, boku no osanajimidachi _translates to Yes, my childhood friends.


	2. Chapter 1 “Awakened”

Disclaimer: All characters and plot of Myself; Yourself belongs to Regista and Yeti. Also, this story contains major spoiler for the PS2 version of Myself; Yourself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myself; Yourself

Afterwards

Chapter 1 "Awakened"

Seconds later, my vision returned to me as I abruptly opened up my eyes. I can hear myself panting as I tried to perceive where I am.

"Sana, _dajobu?_" A female voice asked as I heard the sound of car engines and other cars passing by. I quickly turned to see a beautiful woman dressed in black dress with long black hair looking at me with concern sitting next to me.

"Nanaka, _boku wa dajobudis, dakara shinpai naide_." I said in a soft and gentle voice to the woman after she took out handkerchief from her pocket and started wiping off sweat on my forehead.

Yes, I know who I am. I am Hidaka Sana. I am a 24 years old professional composer. My works are mostly in classical music, but that still guaranteed a living for me. This woman who sat next to me is Yatsushiro Nanaka. She is a professional violinist who had performed in numerous concerts around the country. She is also my classmate in high school, my childhood friend, first love, childhood sweetheart, and most of all, my girlfriend.

We have just finished a tour around Japan with an orchestra and are returning to our hometown.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Nanaka asked me.

"I am fine, just had a bad dream." I answered as she continued to wipe off sweat from my forehead.

Nanaka and I knew each other as long as I can remember. Aside from being in the same class in primary school, we also went to the same music school. I fell in love with her when we were in elementary school. However, when I was eleven, I left Sakuranomori for Tokyo due to my father's work. Before I left, I promised Nanaka that I will always protect her and that when we meet again I will finish that song, _bokudachi no yakusoku no kyoku._

After spending five hard years in Tokyo, I returned to Sakuranomori. I can still remember my reunion with Nanaka. She slapped me, but I knew that it was my fault. After all, I should have remembered my promise and recognized her right away regardless of how much she changed.

Nanaka was really different after five years, at least outwardly and behaviorally. This was due to an arson caused fire at her home that I learned about later, which killed both her parents. At that time, she had given up her dream to be a violinist, but with everyone's help, she was able to overcome the shadows of the past and regain her wings in the pursuit of her dream.

It had been eight years since that day, the day when she once again decided to fly high and pursue her dream, and I have stood beside her in both good and bad times. And finally, we are returning home.

"I wonder what everyone is doing." Nanaka said as she finished wiping my sweat.

"When I last heard, they are all doing very well." I replied as I recalled what I had heard from talking to my other childhood friends.

Hearing that Nanaka smiled.

"And finally, we are home." I said as I held Nanaka close and looked at the sunset of our hometown.

And in silence, we moved closer to our hometown, where I know everyone is.

To be continued…

1st Edit: 03/03/2008

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Well, I know the prologue just seems out of place by itself, but you will see as the story go on. Also, the entire story is pretty much done; however, I will only post a bit everytime. Thank.

Japanese Translation:

"Sana, _dajobu?_" Translates to "Sana, are you okay?"

"Nanaka, _boku wa dajobudis, dakara shinpai naide_." Translates to "Nanaka, I am okay, so don't worry."

_bokudachi no yakusoku no kyoku _translates to our song of promise.


	3. Chapter 2 “Our Hometown”

Disclaimer: All characters and plot of Myself; Yourself belongs to Regista and Yeti. Also, this story contains major spoiler for the PS2 version of Myself; Yourself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myself; Yourself

Afterwards

Chapter 2 "Our Hometown"

"Things haven't change a bit." I said as we got off the bus.

"Of course, it has been a couple months after all." Nanak replied as we walked holding hands.

We continued our walk as we headed towards her home, Yatsushiro shrine, where her uncle and aunt, who are her stepparent, currently lived. As we walked towards the shrine, we talked about various things while I rehearsed my plan.

Finally, we reached her home and I decided to act out my plan.

"Nanaka, I know this is abrupt, but…" Before I could finish, a voice entered into the scene and interrupted our conversation.

"Sana-chan Nanaka-chan." Hearing it, I instantly recognized who it was and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Aoi, why are you here?" I was shocked to see my older cousin Oribe Aoi standing not far from us after stopping from her climb up the long stone stairs.

Aoi was the first one of us to achieve her dream. She is currently a popular picture book author. But regardless of her success, she still remained as klutzy as ever.

"_Osashiburi_, Sana-chan Nanaka-chan." Aoi said as she tried to recover her breath.

"I came here because I heard you two are arriving today, but I mixed up the time." Aoi said in a cheerful voice while scratching the back of her head.

Very soon after this, it became a conversation of old times together. Of course I am happy in talking with Aoi, but still I wish I had the chance to tell Nanaka what I wanted to say.

1st Edit: 03/05/2008

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, hopefully you readers out there are all enjoying it. Anyway, if possible please leave a review or two, so that I can know what you think about this story. Oh, just another thing, the anime and the game version's story are very different. Anyway, hopefully you people will enjoy the rest of this story.

Japanese Translation

"_Osashiburi_, Sana-chan Nanaka-chan." Translates to "Long time no see, Sana-chan, Nanaka-chan."


	4. Chapter 3 “Realization”

Disclaimer: All characters and plot of Myself; Yourself belongs to Regista and Yeti. Also, this story contains major spoiler for the PS2 version of Myself; Yourself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myself; Yourself

Afterwards

Chapter 3 "Realization"

After Aoi left, we decided we would go out tomorrow so that we can spend some time together. And so the next day, Nanaka and I went out together. Throughout the date, we met various types of people, people who know us because of our fame and those who knew us from our days in school.

"Nanaka oneechan, Sana. _Mada ne_." A young girl said to us as she ran across the railroad crossing.

"Hina hasn't changed." I said as Nanaka and I watched the young girl disappear after making a turn at one of the corners along the main street.

The young girl was Mochida Hinako. Although she was six years younger than we are, we graduated the same year from high school. This is because during our second year in high school Hina skipped six grade levels due to her excellent academic achievements. Aside from this, she is currently working on her doctorial degree in physics in a university in Tokyo.

"Yeah, she is still energetic and cheerful as before." Nanaka smiled as we continued our date.

The date went on without trouble and soon we arrived at the secret postal box, where Nanaka and I used to send secret messages to each other when we were children.

Realizing that this is a good place and that the mood is perfect and thus I decided to try again what was interrupted yesterday as I reached for the box that I have had in my pocket since yesterday.

"Nanaka, I…" Before I could go on our attention was turned to something else.

"Sana and Nanaka _ja nai no?_" A young man of our age asked.

"Syusuke, it's been a long time." I said as I greeted my best friend.

Wakatsuki Syusuke had been my best friends since we first met in primary school. Our friendship remained strong even after I returned to this town after spending five years in the city and to this day we are still good friends.

"_Sashiburi_, Syusuke." Nanaka also greeted him and she smiled as she looked at him.

Like in meeting our other friends, we talked about old days. We talked as we walked towards the center of our small town.

"Well, I will go get something to drink, what would you want?" I asked as we entered the town center and after hearing what Nanaka and Syu wanted, I walked off towards the only convenience store in the small town. After purchasing the drinks, I quickly exited the store, wishing to converse more with my best friend.

Then just as they entered into my vision, I took note of something. As Nanaka and Syu stood near the street corner where I left them, I saw something in Nanaka's eyes as they conversed. I couldn't believe the emotion she is displaying in her eyes as she spoke with Syu. The emotions are of love, love between a man and a woman and nothing less. I wish that I was wrong, but after knowing Nanaka for so many years, I knew for certain that my eyes were not mistaken.

Very soon, Syu noticed me and told me to join them and wishing to prevent the situation from deteriorating, I quickly ran up to them.

For the next few hours, we continued to talk and when we arrived at the front of Syu's house, the sun was already setting and so we decided to return home.

"I wish that you guys can come over, but my family is not home, so I guess I will see you next time." Syu said as he stood in front of his house.

"See you then." After saying our farewells, we left.

"Sana, was there something you wanted to tell me before Syu came?" Nanaka finally asked as we walked back towards where we lived.

"_Iie, nodaimo_." I replied as we continued our journey home.

Hearing the answer, Nanaka at first tried to say something, but the words never came. Thus, we remained quiet until we reached the shrine, where Nanaka and I parted ways. And again I put my hands into my pocket, feeling the weight that should have being gone.

As I returned home, I remembered the dream I had yesterday and realized that the man was Syu and the woman was …Nanaka.

"Maybe they do belong together." I said as I looked up at the darkening sky.

1st Edit: 03/13/2008

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Alright, I know this may not be the best piece of writing that exists; however, I do wish that some readers out there will give me a review or something so that I can know what you people think.

Anyway, I think the game is incomplete and could have been better. Why I say so is because the author for the script of Myself; Yourself also worked on the first two Memories Off series game and the level is entirely different. The end in the game just doesn't seem complete to me. Anyway, hope to hear back from some of you on what you think about the original series.

Japanese Translation

"Nanaka oneechan, Sana. _Mada ne_." translates to "See you later, Nanaka [sister and Sana."

"Sana and Nanaka _ja nai no?_" translates to "Isn't it Sana and Nanaka?"

"_Iie, nodaimo_." translates to "No, nothing."


	5. Chapter 4 “Hidden Truth”

Disclaimer: All characters and plot of Myself; Yourself belongs to Regista and Yeti

Disclaimer: All characters and plot of Myself; Yourself belongs to Regista and Yeti. Also, this story contains major spoiler for the PS2 version of Myself; Yourself.

--

Myself; Yourself

Afterwards

Chapter 4 "Hidden Truth"

A few days later, I went out on a walk trying to sort out my thoughts, and when I arrived at the beach, I realized someone was already there.

"Sana, _ja nai_?" A girl with short hair asked with a cheerful smile as I stepped onto the sands.

"It's been a long time, Syuri." I said as I squeezed up a smile onto my face.

Wakatsuki Syuri is the twin elder sister of Syusuke. After graduating from high school, she went on to become a leader in the environmental protection movement that saved a lot of the natural scenery of this town, including this beach. Of course, both Nanaka and I helped out in the movement.

"How is Nanaka doing?" Syuri asked after turning her eyes towards me as our conversation about the past came to an end.

"She is doing fine." I replied as I looked into the sea.

During the past few days and the entire time as Syuri and I talked, I gave thoughts to the relationship between Syu and Nanaka, but regardless of how I look at it, I knew something isn't right and so I decided to ask Syuri.

"Syuri, mind if I ask something?" I said as I finally mustered the courage to ask the question.

"Go ahead." She replied her eyes turned back towards the sea while she smiled naturally enjoying the scenery.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before the words formed in my mouth and then it came.

"Did something happen between Syu and Nanaka when I was in Tokyo?" As soon as I said it, I looked at Syuri.

There was a moment of silence from her and amongst the sound of waves she replied.

"No, nothing happened, why?" Syuri shook her head as she said those words, but I knew something wasn't right. I can tell she wavered for a moment since I had known her almost as long as I could remember.

After hearing those words, I turned words her, facing her and I knew from my facial muscles, I had a very serious expression on my face.

"Syuri, what happened between them in those five years?" I asked again, repeating the same question.

"No, nothing happened." Syuri gave the same answer.

"You are lying." I said as I approached her.

Again, she said that there was nothing and when she was in arms distance, I reached out my hands and grabbed onto her shoulder forcing her to face me before I spoke once more.

"Syuri, please don't lie to me." I paused a few seconds before going on. "We are friends, right?"

Hearing those, Syuri turned her face away from me with her eyes looking away towards the sand under us.

"Please, Syuri, tell me." I pleaded and she finally nodded.

"Alright." She gave as I let my hands go from her shoulder.

"The fire eleven years ago, Syusuke was there. He was the one who rescued Nanaka." Syuri said her eyes remained away from me.

Those words came like sharp arrows towards my feeling. It was a feeling of regret as I was not there when Nanaka needed me the most.

"Is that so…" I whispered as I looked down at the sands.

"However, Syusuke was hospitalized because in rescuing her, he broke a few bones during the fire. Afterwards, he lost memory of that night." Syuri continued as waves continued roaring in the background.

"Does Syu know this?" I asked and looked up. Hearing those words, Syuri looked up for a few seconds before answering.

"No, Nanaka told us not to tell him." Syuri shook her.

"Why?" There was silence for a few seconds before Syuri gave her reply.

"Because Nanaka wanted to protect him." Those words broke something in me as my fears were confirmed.

Sensing that something was wrong, Syuri looked at me.

"Sana?" She said with puzzled look and voice as she waited for my answer.

"Thank you." I replied in a restrained voice after turning away from her and towards the stairs that would take me back to the roads.

"I will see you next time then." I said in the friendliest voice while walking away from Syuri, but I know there were all sorts of other emotions in the voice.

After leaving the beach, I ran. I ran as fast as I could towards the shrine with knowing that things will not be the same.

1st Edit: 04/10/2008

--

Author's note: It's been a while. Anyway, I did not make that up about the fire. It is how it happened in the PS2 version. I hope I am portraying the characters right. I really hope they are in character. Anyway, hopefully, I will be able to post the next chapter soon.

Japanese Translation

"Sana, _ja nai_?" translates to "Isn't this Sana?"


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters and plot of Myself; Yourself belongs to Regista and Yeti

Disclaimer: All characters and plot of Myself; Yourself belongs to Regista and Yeti. Also, this story contains major spoiler for the PS2 version of Myself; Yourself.

--

Myself; Yourself

Afterwards

Chapter 5 "On that Day, Everything Fell Apart"

"Sana, _do shi da no_?" Nanaka asked me as we stood in the courtyard of Yatsushiro Shrine.

I was silent as Nanaka looked at me with curious eyes. I didn't know whether to ask or not now, because I know that if I asked that question that there would be no turning back and our relationship would never be the same again.

But I knew that this is something I must face with.

"Nanaka, did something happen between you and Syu during those five years I was gone?" The question was abrupt, but everything I wanted to express came through, so I did not bother rephrasing it.

"Nanaka, please don't lie to me." That was my thought as I awaited her answer.

Nanaka shook her head and said, "No."

"Nanaka, don't lie to me." Those words came out as cold as snow and piercing like swords out of my mouth. Nanaka seemed shocked by those words, but it did not matter to me, for I wanted to know the truth.

"Syuri already told me, so please, Nanaka tell me what happened." Hearing those words Nanaka sadly looked at the ground below her.

"Alright." Nanaka said in a silent voice as she returned her gaze onto me.

And so Nanaka retold the story and it was like Syuri said, and when she was done, she looked into my eyes with sadness in her pupil.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you." Nanaka said with sadness in her voice. At this point I wanted to stop, but I knew there was something else I had to ask.

"Do you love Syu?" This is the finally question and the one that had to be asked.

Nanaka did not answer immediately, but she shook her head. However, I know the answer was not true.

"You lied." I said as tears came down my cheek and Nanaka was shocked.

"Sana!?" Nanaka was surprised.

"I can tell from the way you look at him and the way you spoke to him." I said as I looked at her.

"You loved him and still love him." I tried to smile, but came out of it was a sad smile.

Nanaka was silent. I wish that she would say something to counter those claims, but when the silence ended, my wish was betrayed.

"I loved him and cared for him." She looked down and answered.

"_Mo iee_." I shouted angrily, stopping her from going on.

"Sana…" Nanaka said in a sad voice as she tried to approach me, but I stepped back.

"You still love him, don't you?" Nanaka was shocked at the question.

Before she could answer, I added "_Sayonara_, I will wish for you two's happiness." As soon as those words left my mouth, I turned and ran, never looking back or listening to any sound from behind.

On that day, everything fell apart.

1st Edit: 04/27/2008

--

So what do you think? Dramatic? I know this is a sharp twist, but this is really important. Hopefully you will all enjoy it. Concerning any grammatical mistakes, please point them out to me so I can make this story better. Thanks.

Japanese Translation:

"Sana, _do shi da no_?" translate to "Sana, what is up?"

"_Mo iee_." Translate to "Enough."

Note translation are only approximate not exact.


	7. Chapter 6 “To Begin Again”

Disclaimer: All characters and plot of Myself; Yourself belongs to Regista and Yeti

Disclaimer: All characters and plot of Myself; Yourself belongs to Regista and Yeti. Also, this story contains major spoiler for the PS2 version of Myself; Yourself.

--

Myself; Yourself

Afterwards

Chapter 6 "To Begin Again"

Days had passed since I learned of the past between Syu and Nanaka. Nanaka had tried calling me several times, but I decided not to pick up or to be specific, my mind refused to pick up.

I had also avoided going out as much as possible, fearing that I will run into either Syu or Nanaka and do something I will regret.

However, today Aoi, whose parents are the landlord of the apartment I live in, forced me out after telling me that they will be doing maintenance on the entire apartment. Thus, I was forced to leave the house for the day.

As day went on, I walked around the town, praying that I would not run into Nanaka or Syu. Also, for some reason, the box I had with me since several days ago remained with me.

As I walked, I passed through the _Futagooka_, it was the place where we made our promise and where I fulfilled it. However, it all didn't matter to me know, the memories only bring up sadness.

So I continued and in the end, I arrived at the place where we shared out sweetest memories, _Sakuranomori Kokyu_.

Unlike before, the school was silent and quiet as it had long passed class time, but still I feel that it is better this way. After all, I needed the time and space.

Without giving too much thought, I entered the school grounds after telling the security guard that I am an alumni and without a purpose, I wondered through the school, but eventually I reached that place.

"It's here again, isn't it?" I smiled as I sighed after seeing that I ended up in front of the music classroom.

Without any doubts I opened the door and entered the room. The room remained pretty much the same since I last came here and slowly I walked up to the piano, opened the cover, and sat on the stool for the piano after pulling it out.

It really had been a while since I was with a piano by myself, so I decided to play something. And so in the light of the orange setting sun, the sound of piano resounded through the empty school.

As I played, I let all of the feeling out myself and everything around me seemed to disappear. However, as soon as I realized that my fingers had beginning playing the tune to that song, I immediately stopped.

"Arara, _Sasugani Sana-kun_." A voice said as a single clapping sounded.

Hearing the voice, I immediately turned to see who it was.

When I recoginized who the voice belonged to, her owner's name slipped out of my mouth, "Yuzuki-sensei!?"

Fujimura Yuzuki was my teacher of my class when I first transferred to this high school, but aside from that, I also knew her before I moved to Tokyo. It was amazing of her to recognize me since it had been years since we last met, but more amazing was that her appearance did not change much from the time when she was my teacher.

Yuzuki sensei walked up to me and I stood up as she approached me.

"How many years has it been?" Yuzuki sensei asked me as she smiled.

"At least two or three years. " I said as I smiled back, since I am really glad to meet my old geology teacher.

We spoke about various things as we remained in the room. As it really had been a while since I last saw her.

But eventually the topic moved onto something that I did not want to touch on.

"Sana kun, is everything alright between you and Yatsushiro san?" Yuzuki-sensei asked she looked deep into my eyes.

I smiled, knowing that I can't hide anything from her.

"How do you know that, sensei?" I asked.

"Well, like before everything is written on your face." She smiled as she leaned against the wall next to the piano. "Also, maybe I can help you on this one."

And so I told her about everything that had happened, including the dream.

"Sana kun, that dream is what might have been." Yuzuki sensei's finally said after a few moments of thoughts.

"But sensei, isn't it what can be?" I asked worriedly, but Yuzuki sensei smiled as she looked at me.

"Young man, do you really think your _kezuna_ with Yatsushiro san is that weak?" Yuzuki asked as I thought of what she said.

"The bond between the two of you is really stronger than you think." She continued as she looked at me with confidence.

"But she loves Syu." I replied back in a sad voice.

"She loved him." Yuzuki sensei answered back as she looked out to the setting sun.

"She really loves you." Yuzuki sensei continued as she looked towards the hill where the _Saka nai Sakura_ stood.

"How do you know that?" Yuzuki sensei looked back at me after hearing my words.

"_Ara_, she looked everywhere for you and waited for you on the hill everyday." Yuzuki sensei answered back smiling.

"Rumors in a small town spread fast." Yuzuki sensei continued on, explaining why she knew about Nanaka's feeling.

"Generally, people wouldn't do it unless it is for someone he or she loves." Hearing those words I was silenced and looked down at the floor, realizing my mistake.

And just as I was blaming myself for the mistake, I felt a light tap on my forehead.

"What are you waiting for, young man? She is still waiting for you." Yuzuki sensei said as she I looked at her.

"But…" Before I could go on, Yuzuki sensei's finger tip land on my lips.

"You want to get it right with her, right?" Yuzuki sensei said as her finger moved off my lips.

"Hai." I answered without any doubts.

"_Ja, Igo, Shounen_."

1st Edit: 06/27/2008

--

Author's note: I know it has been a while since I last posted anything on the web. Anyway, hopefully all of you who actually read will enjoy it. Please leave a review if you like the story or noticed something wrong. Thanks very much.

Japanese translation:

_Futagooka_: The Hills of the twins, this is a location in the story

_Sakuranomori Kokyu_: Sakura Forest High School, this is a location in the story

"Arara, _Sasugani Sana-kun_.": This usually means a complement. This literally translates to "Well, isn't this Sana."

_Kezuna_: Link or bond

_Saka nai Sakura_: The Sakura tree that won't blossom, this is a location in the story

"_Ja, Igo, Shounen_.": "Then go, young man."


	8. Chapter 7 “Day break”

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters and plot of Myself; Yourself belongs to Regista and Yeti. Also, this story contains major spoiler for the PS2 version of Myself; Yourself.

--

Myself; Yourself

Afterwards

Chapter 7 "Day Break"

I ran towards the hill, Futagooka and the where the late blossoming_ Sakura_ grew.

I realized that I was so caught up in my own world to realize that she truly cared for me.

It had to be this hill because this is where promises were made and where they were fulfilled and I was right.

"Nanaka." I shouted her name as I soon as I saw her figure.

"Sana!" She was surprised to see me, but it was a surprise of joy, and as soon as she saw me, she began her run towards me as well.

We called each other's name until we finally embraced each other.

"_Gomen_, Nanaka, _Hontoni gomen_." I said as I embraced her.

"_Atashihokoso_." Nanaka replied as tears ran down our cheeks and intermingled.

When we both finally calmed down, we sat under the late blossoming sakura tree.

"I loved Syusuke because I thought the me that loved you had disappeared." Nanaka said as we sat side by side.

"Furthermore, Syu kept his promise when he said that he would protect everyone including me." Nanaka continued. "Therefore, he became your replacement, because I thought you would never return to me."

"However, when you returned and saved me from the darkness I had created myself as you promised." She then continued as her gaze fell upon me. "I realized that the me that loved you had never disappeared. In the end, I realized that the me that loved you had gotten only stronger through the years." Nanaka said as she tried to remain calm.

"But, I should have trusted you." Nanaka was now starting to sob again, so I gently petted her head trying to calm her down while she leaned on my right shoulder.

"It's not your fault, I should have listened to you." I said as the sobbing quieted down.

Then suddenly I remembered what Yuzuki sensei said.

"Go young man, tell her what you want to tell her."

Remembering those words, I fiddled through my left pocket with my left hand, which is free and eventually I found what I was looking for.

"Nanaka, I know this might sound a bit sudden, but …" I paused for a few second as Nanaka looked up at me and those eyes are eyes filled with expectation and love, which I knew I cannot betray.

"Would you marry me and stay by side forever?" Finally, I had said it.

"_Ieeyo_." Nanaka replied as we embraced once again while tears fell down her sheek and the sakura petals fell.

As the embrace loosened, we looked at one another. Slowly the distance between our face and lips shortened and before I knew they were sealed against each other. And as all this happened the wind blew and the petals flew as if bringing blessings from above.

To be continued…

1st Edit: 08/11/2008

--

Author's note: Well, this should be the end. I like stories with good ending. Anyway, hope you have enjoyed it up to this point. If you have any question please feel free to e-mail or PM me. My next piece will be on fan fiction on a PS2 game named "Final Approach 2: First Priority" and it will be a short one shot story for those of you interested. Well, then see you again.

Japanese Translation:

"_Gomen_, Nanaka, _Hontoni gomen_." – "I am sorry, Nanaka. I am really sorry."

"_Atashihokoso_." – "So am I."

"_Ieeyo_." – "Yes" note: literal translation is okay.

Futagooka – Twin Hill, a location in the game and anime.


	9. Epilogue “ANOTHER WORLD”

Disclaimer: All characters and plot of Myself; Yourself belongs to Regista and Yeti

Disclaimer: All characters and plot of Myself; Yourself belongs to Regista and Yeti. Also, this story contains major spoiler for the PS2 version of Myself; Yourself.

--

Myself; Yourself

Afterwards

Epilogue "ANOTHER WORLD"

It had been a year since my proposal under the sakura tree and today is finally the day.

"Hidaka Sana, will you have Yatsushiro Nanaka to be your wife, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love her as a person, respect her as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep her beside you as long as you both shall live?" The reverend said to us as Nanaka and I stood before the altar.

"I do." Then I turned my focus to Nanaka, who was standing next to me in white wedding dress with bridal veil covering face.

"Yatsushiro Nanaka, will you have Hidaka Sana to be your husband, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love him as a person, respect him as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep him beside you as long as you both shall live?" The reverend asked Nanaka and I can tell that she is as worried as I am.

"I do." Nanaka answered and she was firm in her.

"Therefore, I hereby pronounce you man and wife." The reverend said as I sighed in relief knowing that we have finally made it thus far.

Before my eyes, memories of past flashed through. Both good and bad, but regardless of whatever happened, she was always beside me. Thus, from this day, we will be together forever.

Finally, the reverend seeing that everyone is waiting for the last line said, "You may kiss the bride."

Hearing that, I gently removed the veil and looked at Nanaka's beautiful as the distance shortened.

And our lips met as clapping and blessings sounded telling us for us it had begun: our eternal happy union in the blessing of light.

To be continued…

1st Edit: 10/06/2008

--

Author's note: Well folks, I am going to save all the talking for the next chapter, which is the official end.

Japanese Translation:

I didn't use any in this chapter, so no translation notes


	10. Ending “Myself Youself”

Ending "Myself; Yourself"

Disclaimer: All characters and plot of Myself; Yourself belongs to Regista and Yeti. Also, this story contains major spoiler for the PS2 version of Myself; Yourself.

--

Myself; Yourself

Afterwards

Ending "Myself; Yourself"

"Thank you, Yuzuki sensei." I said to my former teacher as we passed her, thanking her for pushing me ahead at the moment when I needed it.

"You are welcome." She replied as we walked passed her.

"Congratulation, Nanaka, Hidaka kun." Hoshino Asami said to us as we walked out of the small chapel.

"_Arigato_, Asami." Nanaka said in a gentle voice.

Despite the fact that Nanaka and Asami are cousins, it is still hard for me to believe that they are now on very good terms with each other after seeing how they treated each other during high school. Still, hardest thing to believe is her boyfriend.

"Sana, _kono shiawasa no yatsu_." Syusuke as his arms tacked me around the neck from behind. Yes, Asami's boyfriend turned out to be Syusuke. According to what Aoi and Syuri said to me, they started dating the day I proposed to Nanaka, which is hard to believe. Speaking of which, I really don't know how they ended up together, but this means one thing, if they get married, we will be distant relatives, which still gives me chill regardless of our good relationship.

"Syusuke, leave the couple alone." Syuri said she pulled her younger brother away from us.

And so we continued our way out of the chapel talking to our friends and hearing their blessings.

When we finally exited the chapel, I sighed in relief.

"Why are you sighing? Everything is just beginning." Nanaka said with a cheerful smile.

"I know." I said. "With you by my side, everything will be fine." Saying that we kissed, knowing that no matter what we face we will be able to persevere as long as we are together.

The End

1st Edit: 10/06/2008

--

Author's note: Well folks, this is finally the end. I am really glad that I finished it. Well, actually I mean finished editing it. As I move higher up in college years, it seems more difficult for me to find time to write things. Anyway, a little change of plans. Instead of writing a fan fiction for "Final Approach 2" I have decided to write one for Higurashi, so see you there.

Japanese Translation:

"_Arigato_, Asami." Translates to "Thank you, Asami."

"Sana, _kono shiawasa no yatsu_." Translates to "Sana, you lucky guy."


End file.
